Trio d'argent
by Nami58
Summary: Et si le trio d'or n'existait plus ? Naissance d'un nouveau groupe et peut-être de nouvelles amitiés. Hermione doit supporter un nouvelle vie grâce à ces nouveaux amis et les dangers sont partout.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger venait d'avoir 17 ans, elle était devenue plutôt jolie à regarder. Enfin, elle l'avait toujours été mais elle se cachait et cette année, Hermione avait décidé de se montrer telle qu'elle était.

Depuis la séparation de ses parents, l'atmosphère était tendue, sa mère rentrait tard et sentait l'alcool et le tabac. Hermione l'évitait le plus possible et sautait parfois un repas pour ne pas la voir. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses amis, la jeune femme aurait aimé leur parler de ce qui se passait. C'était avec une grande impatience qu'elle attendait la semaine suivante pour aller au terrier. Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle allait adorer la nouvelle décoration de sa chambre, mais pour le moment, la Griffondor devait tuer le temps et décida d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le monde magique semblait en ébullition aujourd'hui, Hermione interrogea alors une vieille femme qui lui montra le journal :

« La prison d'Azkaban attaquée, de nombreux mangemorts en fuite, dont le plus célèbre : Lucius Malefoy »

« Oh non ! Harry est en danger ! Je vais rentrer à la maison et lui envoyer une lettre pour être sûre qu'il va bien. »

Elle commença à courir quand soudain elle heurta une personne encapuchonnée, se retrouvant ainsi étalée de tout son long sur ce qui lui semblait être un jeune homme.

« Hm, bien musclé, pensa-t-elle. Euh je suis désolée, j'étais pressée.

-Aie, non c'est moi pardon, je ne regardais p… Granger ?!

-Malefoy ?!

-Je sais bien que personne ne résiste à mon corps, mais dégage de là Granger, je veux pas tomber malade à cause de tes microbes de sang de bourbe.

-Si tu pense que « ton corps » est parfait et bien détrompe toi, j'ai vu bien mieux, lui dit-elle acidement .

-Peu m'importe avec qui tu couches Granger, dégages de là, je suis pressé.

-Très bien, moi aussi.

-Ah et … Granger ?

-Quoi ?

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je ne m'excuse pas au près de toi.

-Espèce de sale … Hm !

Le Serpentard lui mit la main sur la bouche et lui intima de se taire.

« Granger, je te prierai de te taire et de faire attention à ce que tu dis, souffla-t-il. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle vit une petite lueur amusée dans les yeux gris métallisés du jeune homme. Leur petite scène avait durée assez longtemps pour attirer une masse de personnes se demandant ce que faisait deux adolescents en pleine rue collés l'un à l'autre.

« On, euh… devrait s'arrêter là, dit la lionne après avoir écartée la main de son rival.

-Tu as raison, à cause de toi je risque de me faire repérer…

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Granger ! »

Malefoy Jr remit sa capuche et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, plantant ainsi la jeune femme. « Moi qui pensait qu'il avait peut-être changé pendant les vacances. Eh bien je me suis trompée. »

Après être rentrée chez elle, elle écrivit une lettre à son ami pour se rassurer. Il n'était que 18 heure, sa mère rentrerait dans une heure, saoule, comme à son habitude. Elle se fit vaguement à manger, prit sa douche, prépara ses affaires et alla se coucher.

Malefoy transplana jusque chez lui, il avait peur, ce genre de peur qui vous serre la gorge, vous engourdi les muscles. Il venait de voir son père à la fenêtre, le regard dur et ce sourire si typique des Malefoy.. Le jeune homme rentra et vit des tâches de sang sur le sol, il regarda plus loin et aperçu un femme, blonde, étendue par terre, le visage tuméfié et en sang.

« Mère ! Vous allez bien ?

-Drago … ? Fuis.., je t'en pris…

-Non, jamais je ne vous abandonnerai.

-Drago ! Eloignes toi de cette catin !

-Ne parlez pas d'elle ainsi !

« Endoloris »

Drago ferma les yeux, il était habitué à subir ce sort, depuis tout petit il avait été formé à haïr, à obéir et à devenir un mangemort. Lorsqu'il fût frappé par le sort, il tomba à terre et ne broncha pas il repensait à des moments heureux de son enfance. Peu de gens le savaient mais le jeune homme en avait eu avec sa mère, il se souvient lorsqu'elle et lui avaient fait un gâteau au chocolat. Jamais il ne peut goûter à ce plat, son « père » était entré en faisant claquer les portes de la cuisine, ce dernier fit valser la pâtisserie et emmena le petit garçon dans les cachots du manoir. L'enfant passa une semaine à boire une gorgée d'eau et à manger un petit bout de pain rassis par jour. Le pire était les souffrances occasionnées par les sorts interdits. A partir de ce moment là, Drago dût grandir, grandir pour survivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine passa et Hermione dût faire sa valise, elle avait le cœur léger, enfin elle allait retrouver ses amis. Ces derniers temps sa mère n'était plus qu'un fantôme, aussi pâle que la lune, la jeune femme frissonna rien qu'à y penser.

Ron vint la chercher avec la voiture de son père, il s'empourpra en lui faisant la bise , sa meilleure amie était sublime à ses yeux. Hermione sourit, elle connaissait les sentiments du rouquin à son égard mais ce n'était pas réciproque, elle le trouvait encore trop protecteur, trop immature. Les deux Griffondors parlèrent de tous et de rien, mais chaque fois qu'Hermione le questionnait à propos d'Harry, il détournait habilement la conversation, ce qui ne fît qu'accroître l'inquiétude de la rouge et or.

« Mais par Merlin Ron, que ce passe-t-il à la fin !? Comment va Harry ?

-Je … Mione –Dieu qu'elle détestait ce surnom ridicule- j'ai pas plus de nouvelles que toi mais apparemment ça inquiète aussi Mc Go, elle était à la maison quand je suis parti.

-Oh, d'accord…

-T'es plutôt pâle Mione, t'es sûre que ça va ?

-Je m'inquiète pour Harry et puis … pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas envoyé de lettres ?

-Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas écrire et ces derniers temps, j'avais pas vraiment le cœur à le faire. La petite amie de Fred était mangemort, elle a failli tous nous tuer.

-Tout le monde va bien ?

-Ca peut aller mais Fred est encore très secoué, il lui faisait confiance, il prévoyait même de l'épouser.

-Je comprends. Pauvre Fred…, il ne mérite pas ça. »

Le reste du voyage se passa silencieusement.

Drago se leva doucement pour ne pas sentir ses muscles endoloris, il grogna lorsque son pied toucha terre. Toute la semaine, son père s'était défoulé sur lui, il préférait cela plutôt que ce soit sa mère, c'était la seule personne qui lui donnait tout l'amour dont il avait besoin et ce n'était pas les petites dindes qui venaient dans son lit qui allaient lui en donner. Elles se servaient de lui tout comme il se servait d'elles, pour assouvir un besoin purement primaire. Frapper une femme … Il détestait cette idée, c'était un acte lâche, un lâche, voilà ce qu'était devenu son père depuis que Débile-sans-nez était revenu. Oui Drago Malfoy se moquait du Seigneur des ténèbres, parce qu'après tout, Potter ne devait-il pas le battre ? Toujours dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte du marbre qui lui gelait les pieds, comme une douce morsure pour le ramener à la réalité. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de la salle à manger.

Le Serpentard redoutait la présence de son père mais il émit un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il regarda la salle vide. Son déjeuner avait déjà était déposé, des œufs et du bacon, les elfes de maisons le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Une fois l'assiette complètement saucée, le jeune homme prépara rapidement ses valises. Profitant de l'absence de son père, Drago s'enfuit avec sa mère et allèrent se réfugier chez son professeur et parrain, Severus Rogue. Sa dernière semaine se passa plus joyeusement, remarquant bien que sa mère n'était pas indifférente au … charme ? de son parrain. Et c'est avec le cœur léger qu'il partit pour la gare de KingCross, rassuré qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Chez les Weasley, l'ambiance était maussade voir étrange, tout le monde souriait et s'amusait, cependant les jumeaux ne faisait pas de farces, Ginny restait souvent enfermée dans sa chambre pour pleurer Harry –comme si il était mort, parfois elle en fait vraiment trop…, pensa la brunette-et Ron ne cessait de la harcelait pour l'emmener se balader ou pour lui demander de l'aide dans ses devoirs. Vraiment elle aurait préféré rester avec sa mère. Et puis, la veille du départ, le Survivant arriva, sain et sauf mis à part quelques écorchures, Molly le serra dans ses bras, manquant de peu de l'étouffer, puis ce fût au tour de Ginny, qui fondit en larmes.

« Allons Gin', je suis pas mort, je vais bien.

-C'était tellement long Harry … Où étais-tu partis ? »

Il ne répondit pas, préférant simplement sourire à la vue de la cadette Weasley, si inquiète.

Quand se fût au tour d'Hermione, elle l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et le serra doucement dans ses bras, le cœur de Ron se serra. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé de cette façon, elle lui gardait les répliques habituelles, « Ron, tu manges vraiment comme un troll … » ou encore « Travailles un peu par toi-même enfin ! Tu n'auras jamais tes ASPICS comme ça. » Il était l'idiot du village ou plutôt de Poudlard car enfin lorsqu'on parlait du Trio d'or ne disait-on pas, Harry « le Survivant », Hermione « le cerveau » et Ron. Ron tout court car Ron ne sait rien faire à part s'enfuir ou se battre lamentablement, pourtant il faisait des efforts, pour elle et pour lui-même, mais personne ne le remarquait, il était juste Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

La troupe dorée arriva à la gare de KingCross et commença à monter dans le Poudlard Express quand soudain quelqu'un interpella Hermione.

« Miss Granger veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

-Oui bien sûr Professeur. Les garçons ? On se voit au diner, j'avais oublié de vous dire que j'étais Préfête en Chef.

-Oh d'accord … A plus Mione, murmurra Ron. »

La nouvelle directrice indiqua le compartiment réservé à la jeune femme et s'en alla.

Le vert et argent vit la porte s'ouvrir délicatement, comme si la personne derrière la considérait comme une chose fragile, la jeune femme entra, l'enivrant de son doux parfum fruité.

« Bien le bonjour Granger, dit-il dans un quasi murmure.

-Salut Malfoy, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant. »

Quitte à devoir passer quatre heures avec lui, autant que ce soit convivial. Le silence régnait depuis une heure, Drago leva les yeux de son magasine de Quidditch et regarda sa collègue, elle était allongée de tout son long, sa poitrine se soulevant de manière régulière, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Ses lèvres …. Si accueillantes pour un baiser..

'Drago putain à quoi tu penses, c'est Granger !'

Il frissonna tout en continuant de la contempler. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de la regarder dormir pendant des heures, malheureusement il ne restait qu'une heure de trajet et il se contraint à la réveiller pour se changer.

« Granger, souffla-t-il, réveilles-toi, faut que tu mettes ta robe.

-Hm, laisses moi dormir encore un peu.

-Non Miss Granger »

Il sourit à cette phrase et sans aucune raison valable il commença à la chatouiller. Hermione hurla de surprise et se prit au jeu, ne se souciant pas qu'elle jouait avec son pire ennemi. Leurs rangs, leurs sangs, leurs maisons étaient mis de côtés, il ne restait que deux adolescents se chamaillant tels des enfants. Ils continuèrent quelques minutes puis tombèrent l'un sur l'autre.

« Ah ah, allez Malfoy lèves toi s'il te plait, je dois me changer.

-Hm, laisses moi réfléchir…. Non.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir »

Elle sourit et le fit basculer sous elle d'un coup de bassin, se retrouvant ainsi à cheval sur lui, il abdiqua mais affichait toujours un petit sourire amusé. La jeune femme se releva et commença à se déshabiller laissant tout le loisir à Drago de l'admirer plus encore. Elle sentait son regard brûlant parcourir son dos, pourquoi diable ne lui avait-elle pas de mander de sortir ? Elle ne le savais pas mais trouvait cela plutôt agréable, jusqu'à ce qu'une vive douleur dans le dos la fasse sortir des ses pensées.

« Aie !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sais pas, ça me fait mal dans le dos.

-Tu me laisses regarder ?

Elle acquiesça, les joues légèrement rougies.

-Tu t'es blessée avec une des agrafes de ton soutien-gorge.

-Merci, je vais faire un sort de soin.

-Tu permets ? Tu n'atteindras jamais cet endroit avec ta baguette.

-Oui … Depuis quand tu es si gentil avec moi ?

-Je sais pas, c'est juste que j'ai envie de changer, je veux penser par moi-même et non de la façon de mon père.

-Je vois.

Dès qu'il la toucha, des frissons lui parcouru l'échine malgré la chaleur ambiante, en deux secondes il avait soigné la plaie mais ne retira pas ses mains pour autant. Il les descendit lentement le long du dos de son homologue, lui laissant le temps de l'arrêter, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Continuant sa descente, il s'arrêta aux hanches et s'osa même à l'embrasser dans le cou, guettant les moindres sensations qu'il lui procurait. Jamais un homme ne lui avait fait autant d'effet et Hermione se laissa aller à ce moment si enivrant.

Le train stoppa et les deux amants durent se séparer, Drago enfila rapidement sa robe et attendit que la jeune femme en fasse de même pour commencer leur travail de préfet.

Ils accueillirent les premières années, pour les installer dans les barques, s'amusant de leurs regards émerveillés, une fois finit, ils montèrent à bord des calèches à destinations du château.

Mc Gonagall énonça les différentes règles ainsi que les sanctions, par la suite, elle convoqua tout les préfets après leurs devoirs.

« On ira ensemble, d'accord Mione ?

-Oui, dit-elle d'un air las. »

Comment Ron Weasley avait-il pu devenir préfet ? Encore une des grandes questions de l'humanité.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans le bureau de la directrice, étaient rassemblés les deux préfets de chaque maison, Hermione ne connaissait pas ceux de Poufsouffle, ni de Serdaigle mais reconnut Blaise Zabini et Malfoy pour Serpentard, soudain elle reçut un coup de coude et vit le regard interrogateur de Ron.

« Ca va ?

-Ca irait mieux si tu ne m'avais pas rentré ton coude dans les côtes, maugré-t-elle.

-Désolé… »

Elle détourna le regard pour s'intéresser à ce que disait son professeur.

« … Et voici vos emplois du temps ainsi que les horaires de vos rondes. Maintenant, allez vous reposer jeunes gens exceptés Miss Granger et Mr Zabini.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent avec étonnement et curiosité, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient en commun.

« Qu'avons-nous fait professeur ? demanda la jeune préfète avec angoisse.

-Rien je vous rassure Miss Granger, cependant j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer qui vous concerne tout les deux.

-Je ne vois rien qui nous relie de près ou de loin professeur, déclara Blaise.

-Vous êtes demi-frère et sœur.

-Pardon ?!

-Vous avez bien entendu, Miss Zabini, votre identité sera dévoilée aux autres demain. Vous resterez à Griffondor mais par contre vous habiterez chez vos parents biologiques avec votre frère.

-Mais je …

-Miss, je n'y suis pour rien, le mot de passe du dortoir que vous partagez avec Mr Malfoy est _citron réglisse_. »

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement et sortie du bureau accompagnée de son « frère ».

-Euh, Hermione ? Je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les méchancetés que je t'ai dites durant ces 6 dernières années…. Tu sais c'est pas facile d'être à serpentard sans que tes parents soient mangemort.

-Merci Blaise.

-De rien et si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas, après tout je suis ton grand frère non ?

-D'ailleurs j'y pense, tu as redoublé ?

-Oui, ma deuxième année. Tu sais tu ressembles beaucoup à notre mère, tu as les mêmes cheveux.

Elle rougit et l'enlaça tendrement.

Hermione ressassait les paroles de la directrice et déambulais tel un zombie dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à atterrir devant la porte de sa salle commune, un superbe tableau représentant des naïades se baignant dans le lac de Poudlard sous un magnifique soleil d'été.

Drago était en train de lire son magasine devant la cheminée quand il vit une Hermione plutôt déboussolée, il souleva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

« Un problème Granger ?

-Euh, je….

-T'es sûre que ça va ?

-Euh oui, je crois…Je viens d'apprendre que j'étais la demi-sœur de Blaise.

-Hein ?!

-Ouais, ça fait bizarre.

-Tu…veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un chocolat chaud, s'il te plait… Drago.

-Ok.

La jeune femme sourit, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le vrai Drago, elle fût tirée de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte, elle alla ouvrir.

-Oh, entre Blaise.

-Merci Mione, euh je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

-Ben si tu peux trouver autre chose ça m'arrangerais.

-Pas de soucis ma ptite lionne.

-Vous êtes totalement différents lorsque vous êtes seuls c'est incroyable.

-Normal-tiens ton chocolat-on deviendrait quoi si on était sympas avec tout le monde ?

-On a un rang à tenir malheureusement.

-Je me doute, merci Drago. Mais dit moi Blaise, pourquoi je n'ai pas été élevée avec toi ?

-Figure toi que jusqu'à ce que Mc Go' nous le dises, j'étais persuadé d'être fils unique, on demandera à notre mère.

-Ca me va.

Les trois adolescents bavardèrent une grande partie de la nuit, puis allèrent se coucher.

Au petit matin, Hermione se réveilla joyeusement , elle mit son pyjama, une sorte de pantalon de survêtement noir et un débardeur rouge, elle voulut faire un brin de toilette mais remarqua que son homologue masculin se trouvait déjà dans la seule et unique salle de bain.

« Dray ! Dépêches toi s'il te plait !

-Ouais ouais .

Il s'exécuta.

-Dit, tu sais qui on va avoir en professeur de potion maintenant que Rogue à « trahis » Dumbledor ?

-Non.

-Désolée, hum, Blaise m'avait dit qu'il était ton parrain.

Il la regarda se mordre la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle était gênée, au final on pouvait lire en Granger comme dans un livre ouvert.

-C'est un homme au grand cœur malgré les apparences.

-Je me doute.

-Enfin, dépêches toi où je ne t'attends pas.

-Tu n'oserais pas, Blaise t'a prévenu.

-Je sais mais bouge ton joli ptit cul, on va être en retard.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain en riant-mais pourquoi il avait ça ? La Griffondor rougit en repensant au moment intime qu'ils avaient partagé dans le train. 'Non, même si je suis une sang pur, il ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit… Quoi que …'

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées et fit sa toilette, s'habilla et se maquilla légèrement, elle remarqua que pendant la nuit elle avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs et tombaient délicatement en une cascade bouclée, des formes plus généreuses étaient apparues également.

'Bizarre…'

Lorsqu'elle sortie, elle remarqua que le beau blond s'impatientait, dès qu'il la vit, il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer et en y regardant de plus près, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à la mère de Blaise, une beauté fatale comme il dirait.

« Au fait, je pense que tu préfères qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble donc on

-Non ! Je veux dire, j'ai quelques craintes donc tu crois que je pourrais venir avec Blaise et toi à la table des serpentards ?

-Pas de soucis ma belle, tu as peur de la réaction de Potter et Weasley ?

-Un peu oui …

-Allé viens. »


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tenais à vous dire que j'étais contente de voir que je suis lue, ça me touche vraiment et lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'une personne me suivais ça a illuminé ma journée donc je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire.

N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews pour m'aider à m'améliorer ça me ferait très plaisir.

OoOoOoOoO

Chapter 5 :

Lorsque le nouveau trio entra dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves manquèrent de s'étouffer et les regardaient d'un air dubitatif.

« Pourquoi elle est entourée de la fouine et de Zabini ?!

-Je … j'en sais rien Ron, surement un autre mauvais coup de Malfoy.

-Je vais lui casser la gueule !

-Ron, calmes toi ! lui intima sa sœur. »

Il se rassit en protestant vivement, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il remarqua que son amie allait s'assoir à la table des serpentards, un sourire timide collé au visage.

« Votre attention je vous prie, j'aimerais faire une annonce importante. Miss Granger appartient à la même famille que Mr Zabini, elle se trouve être sa demi-sœur et portera par conséquent le même nom de famille que ce dernier. Je vous prierai d'être compréhensifs envers Miss Zabini et de ne pas l'importuner de questions embarrassantes, en ce qui concerne sa maison ou ses devoirs de préfets, rien ne change. Merci de m'avoir écoutée et bon appétit. »

Le discours à peine clos, une multitude de voix s'élevèrent dans la salle, certains, indignés, quittèrent la salle, d'autres dévisagèrent avec attention la concernée, en bref, cela rendait Hermione affreusement mal à l'aise. Elle qui n'était pas habituée à être au centre des attentions, trouva son assiette fort intéressante, cependant, la réaction de ses amis comptait beaucoup mais ses espoirs fût vain lorsqu'elle senti leurs regards froid et hautain à son encontre lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle.

La jeune femme se leva prestement pour s'expliquer avec ses deux acolytes.

« Harry ! Ron ! Attendez !

-Oh quoi Hermione ? Tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

-Ron … Je ne l'ai appris que d'hier, après la réunion des préfets.

-Et c'est en une nuit que tu fais ami-ami avec les serpents ?! Laisses moi rire, t'as du coucher au minimum avec Malfoy pour ça !

La brunette lui asséna une baffe magistrale et se retourna vers son dernier espoir.

-Et toi Harry ? Tu ne dis rien ? Moi qui te considérais comme mon frère, tu me rejettes ?

-Hermione … Comprend nous, on te voit arriver avec Malfoy et Zabini … on est en droit de se poser des questions.

-Harry, j'avais besoin de toi, mais depuis que tu es avec Gin', tu ne me considères plus que comme un rat de bibliothèque. D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai toujours été à vos yeux non ? Un rat qui vous aidais pour vos devoirs et c'est tout !

-Ca va Mia ?

-Casses-toi Malfoy et emmènes ta gourgandine* avec toi ! (*pute/putain….)

-Ron…

Voir Hermione au bord des larmes sans que ce soit sa faute fit exploser la dernière barrière de lucidité du blond.

-Weasley ! Je te conseille de fermer ta grande gueule car à la prochaine connerie que tu sors, je peux te jurer devant Salazar que ta vie deviendra un enfer. D'ailleurs dans les prochains jours tu devrais surveiller tes arrières car après tout, un accident est si vite arrivé …. Viens Hermione, ils ne valent pas la peine d'être tes amis.

Il mit son bras autour des épaules de la rouge et or en signe de réconfort et elle se pelotonna contre lui.

-Pourquoi … ?

-Ils n'imaginent pas ce que tu traverses, en même temps si tu te caches derrière un masque c'est pas facile pour eux non plus.

-Ma mère, maintenant Harry et Ron … Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

-Rien.

-Pardon ?

-Je veux dire, je vois pas pourquoi ça serai toi qui ait un problème.

-Ah, merci.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à leur salle de potion où le professeur Slughorn venait à peine de s'installer.

-Excusez nous professeur…, murmura la préfète.

-Oui, oui, faites et installez vous devant.

Ils s'exécutèrent puis tournèrent leur attention vers leur professeur.

-Nous allons préparer une potion de vérité, qui connaît le nom ?

Miss Granger ?

-C'est le véritasérum professeur et c'est Zabini à présent.

-Très bien Miss Granger, 10 points pour Griffondor, s'extasia le vieillard.

Apparemment il devait être sourd puisqu'il ne tint pas compte de la remarque de son élève.

-Vous vous mettrez deux par deux, un griffondor avec un serpentard et je ne veux pas de bagarre. Alors, Pansy et Hermione, Blaise et Harry, Drago et Ronald, Neville et Millicent …

-Tu verras, elle est sympas quand on la connait, glissa Drago à sa petite lionne.

-J'espère ..

Les élèves changèrent de place mais l'ambiance était glaciale, surtout dans les groupes Harry/Blaise et Ron/Drago.

-Hm, Salut ! Alors comme ça t'es la sœur de Blaise ? Personne aurait deviné je pense.

-Salut … Je pense aussi oui. En tout cas il est très gentil, tout comme Drago.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça mais il faut bien se faire respecter. Vu que tu es meilleure que moi, tu me dis quoi faire ?

-Ca marche.

Elles se sourirent et préparèrent leur potion avec efficacité contrairement aux autres binômes.

« Mais ferme la Weasley ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu met dans cette foutue potion !

-Pfff, m'en fiche du moment que ça gâche ta note.

Pris d'une subite pulsion meurtrière, le serpentard plongea la tête de son partenaire dans le chaudron fumant, sachant tout de même que la potion était inoffensive.

-Blllll ! Blll !

-Mr Malfoy ! Arrêtez cela immédiatement !

Le jeune homme relâcha son emprise et le rouquin put enfin respirer librement.

Le cours de potion passé, les élèves purent vaquer à leurs occupations jusqu'au repas. Pour Hermione, ce fut bien évidemment la recherche d'ouvrage encore non lus dans la bibliothèque interdite.


	6. Chapter 6

Au moment du repas Ginny s'approcha de la table des Serpentards, bien décidée à parler avec son amie.

« Hm, salut Hermy.

-Ginny ? Tu n'es pas avec Potter ou Weasley ?

-Tu te mets à parler comme Malfoy.

-Et alors ? Lui au moins ne m'a pas tourné le dos et traitée de putain.

-Oh ! Je suis

-Désolée ? Trop tard Gin' ! C'était avant que j'avais besoin d'aide, on m'a rejetée. Toi, Harry, Ron , vous m'avez rejetée dès que vous avez appris que je m'appelais Zabini, vous ne valez pas mieux que les Sangs-Purs qui rejettent les Impurs !

-Mais je ne voulais pas mais Harry et

-Je m'en fiche ! Tu ne sais même pas penser par toi-même. Ne m'adresse plus la parole ! »

La Griffondor partit d'un pas rapide et décidé vers la bibliothèque en étant certaine de ne pas être dérangée. Elle s'installa à une table plutôt enfoncée dans la salle de connaissance, quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit des pas et sentit des bras l'enlacer tendrement. Cette personne sentait la menthe, elle déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de la lionne. Cette dernière frissonna de plaisir et se laissa aller contre cet être si doux et protecteur envers elle.

« Malfoy …

-Tu connais mon prénom, non ?

Elle le senti sourire dans son cou.

-L'habitude, que veux-tu… Hm.

Hermione se mit à rougir d'avoir soupiré aussi facilement mais le jeune blond lui faisait tellement de bien. Il lui embrassait tout d'abord le cou, puis les épaules, caressant de ses mains le ventre plat de sa partenaire. Ils furent cependant arrêtés par la voix de Mrs Pince en train de sermonner un élève, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils partirent dans un fou rire tel qu'ils furent obligés de quitter la bibliothèque.

Ces quelques baisers avaient ouvert l'appétit du Serpentard, il s'avança lentement, comme un félin près à bondir sur sa proie et s'amusant de sa peur. Elle recula, docile, une pointe d'incompréhension et de désir dans les yeux, jusqu'à se retrouver bloquée dans un recoin sombre du couloir. Drago avança ses lèvres pour chercher le contact de celles d'Hermione, le baiser était doux, tendre, différent de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Au fur et à mesure, il sentit son membre se gorger et décida d'arrêter son baiser.

« On se voit au dîner ?

-Evidemment !

Il hésita à l'embrasser et finit par lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue. La jeune femme ne bougea pas, de peur de perdre cette douce sensation de chaleur. Il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant d'aller rejoindre ses nouveaux amis, elle décida donc de commencer le devoir de potion à rendre dans trois semaines.

Drago errait dans les couloirs sans arriver à effacer le sourire béat qui lui barrait le visage, expression peu habituelle pour le glaçon qu'il était. La Griffondor lui faisait tellement d'effet contrairement aux petites dindes qu'il mettait facilement dans son lit. Il sentait toujours le besoin de la protéger, de la sentir dans ses bras, c'était un sentiment étranger au jeune homme. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait heureux et le fut encore plus lorsqu'il reçut une lettre de sa mère.

« Mon fils,

Les aurors ont perquisitionnés le manoir et ont arrêtés ton Père, je suis toujours chez Severus et je pense y rester encore un peu de temps. N'oublie pas que la date approche bientôt, j'espère que tu l'aimeras et que tu auras plus de chance que moi.

Je t'aime

Narcissa Malfoy »

Son père, arrêté et probablement enfermé pour recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Il se mit à rire, enfin ce salaud allait avoir ce qu'il mérite. La date… Oui, une ancienne coutume parmi les familles de sang pur, le 1er juillet, toutes les familles se rassemblent et tous les jeunes dans leur septième année à Poudlard se préparent à connaitre la personne avec qui ils doivent se marier. Il n'y a pas d'exception, peu importe si les jeunes gens ne s'aiment pas, c'est ainsi que va la vie des sangs purs. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était de ne pas tomber sur une pétasse écervelée.

Le diner était comme d'habitude sauf à la table des Griffondor, où l'on pouvait sentir une tension animale. La rumeur courait que Harry et Ginny s'étaient séparés, la cadette des Weasley aurait été allé voir ailleurs pour « renforcer son expérience sexuelle », que Ron était devenu extrêmement violent, comme on pouvait le constater sur la peau de Lavande, le jeune homme regardait san ancienne meilleure amie avec une lueur bizarre dans les yeux. Chose qui passa totalement inaperçu à la table des Serpentards.

« Franchement Dray, t'as assuré avec Weasley !

-Merci Blaise, mais ce crapaud avait salopé ma potion, fallait que je me venge.

-Il l'avait mérité.

A cette phrase, les trois serpents regardèrent la lionne comme si elle était possédée.

-Quoi ?!

-Ma ptite sœur *snif* elle se rend enfin compte de la connerie de ce mec.

Il écrasa une larme inexistante, ce qui fit sourire ladite sœur.

-Après ce qu'il m'a fait, c'est justifié…

-J'aurais dû le noyer ce matin.

-Non, tu te serais retrouvé à Azkaban.

-S'il faut je le ferais.

-Tu rougis mon vieux !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Pans' ?! Bien sûr que non, j'ai juste chaud.

-Je te crois bien sûr.

L'ambiance était bon enfant, les quatre ados ne se doutaient pas du drame qui allait se passer.


	7. Chapter 7

Après le diner, Hermione et Drago raccompagnèrent les élèves de leurs maisons respectives, puis allèrent faire leur ronde. L'un comme l'autre ne savaient comment se comporter, ils réprimèrent l'envie de se prendre la main et restèrent silencieux jusqu'au cinquième étage.

« Je te propose que l'on se sépare et que l'on inspecte chacun un étage, on aura fini plus rapidement.

-Bonne idée Hermione.

Il lui sourit.

- Au moindre souci envoie ton patronus, je te montre le mien.

Une fumée bleue sortie de sa baguette et un loup argenté apparu.

-C'est étrange, mon patronus est semblable au tien.

-Vraiment ?

-Regarde.

Cette fois ce fût une louve grise qui sortie et qui alla se frotter contre son semblable.

-Fais attention à toi Mione.

-Promis. »

Drago observa la jeune femme monter les escaliers et s'en alla à son tour.

_Des patronus identiques ? Je demanderais à Severus, enfin …. Pourquoi je me sens si bien avec elle ? C'est juste une fille pourtant, des cheveux longs, une poitrine, des hanches rondes, une peau que l'on a envie de mordre, une bouche… Sa bouche, si douce et sucrée. Ses mains fines… sur mon torse, mon ventre, mon …_

Il sentit justement cet endroit se gorger de sang, perdant ainsi une partie de ses capacités cognitives.

« Tiens ? Salut Malfoy !

-Peeves ?

-T'es bien rouge mon vieux, à quoi tu pensais ?

-Hm, à rien de particulier.

-Moi je dirais que tu pensais à Granger, et pas de la façon la plus saine.

-Qu ?!

-D'ailleurs tu devrais voir ce qu'elle fait, un garçon la suit et je crois qu'il pense aux mêmes choses que toi ?

-Merde ! »

Même en courant, le fait de rejoindre Hermione lui prendrait au moins 20 min, il décida donc de lui envoyer son loup.

« Attention. Danger. Garç ère. »

Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler. Il pria pour qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione faisait sa ronde. Jusque là, rien d'anormal mais au fond d'un couloir sombre elle entendit un bruit, étouffé par la lourde porte en bois de la salle de classe.

-Lumos. Qui est là ?

Personne.

-Je vais entrer !

La porte grinça, digne des films d'horreur pensa-t-elle.

Elle avança au milieu de la pièce et regarda partout sans déceler le moindre signe de vie. Soudain, une main s'abattit sur elle, la faisant lâcher sa baguette.

« Alors ma belle, on se balade toute seule ? »

« Putain d'escaliers de mes deux ! »

Ah vous vous demandez pourquoi Drago Malfoy jure ainsi ?

C'est simple, les escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! Je vous préviens, je suis Préfète en chef et mon partenaire n'est pas loin, je n'ai qu'à crier !

-Et bien vas-y, mais je ne crois pas qu'il t'entende du sixième étage.

-_Cette voix… _Ron … ?

-Bien joué Hermione.

Il l'avait attaché sur une chaise de sorte qu'aucun mouvement ne lui était possible.

-Maintenant on va s'amuser un peu.

-Qu-que vas-tu me faire ?

Il commença par l'embrasser dans le cou, la mordant violemment au passage, puis descendit vers sa poitrine. Le rouquin malmenait ces deux globes de chairs avec une avidité sans pareil.

-Ron ! Je t'en prie arrête ! Tu me fais mal !

-C'est ce que tu dis à Malfoy quand il te baise ?! Pour moi tu n'es qu'une pute de bas étage car après tout, les sang-de-bourbe se doivent de servir les sangs purs…

-Ron… Ce n'est pas toi, c'est impossible !

-Tu m'as brisé le cœur, je vais donc te briser tout court.

Au moment où il allait la frapper, un loup cristallin délivra un message d'alerte avant de s'évaporer.

-Drago… Tu vois Ron, tu ne peux pas fuir.

-Qui t'as dit que j'allais fuir ? Je vais m'occuper de toi d'abord.

Il la gifla et arracha la chemise de la jeune femme, ne manquant pas de la griffer au passage.

_Drago, fais vite._

Dans sa course effrénée, le blondinet ne vit pas son pire ennemi devant lui.

*Bang*

-Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Potter ? Hermione est. En danger. Oh par Salazar.

Il inspira.

-Hermione est en danger, je crois que ça peut être Weasley.

-Ron ? Oh Merlin !

-Quoi ?

-Il n'était pas dans son lit quand je me suis levé…

Leurs sangs ne firent qu'un tour.

-Préviens Mac Go', je m'occupe de trouver la belette.

-Ok, Malfoy ?

-Quoi ?!

-Je te déteste hein ?

-Moi aussi Potter.

-Aaaaah !

Le roux se relevait, du sang plein la bouche.

-Comme ça tu auras un beau souvenir de moi.

Il venait de la mordre jusqu'au sang au niveau des cuisses. Ron inséra violemment deux doigts dans l'humidité (enfin humide …) de son ancienne amie.

-T'es bien étroite ma belle, mais tu mouilles pas assez.

Il lança un sort de lubrification et enfonça un troisième doigt. Au moment où le Griffondor allait déflorer la brunette, la porte explosa et il fût projeté contre le mur.

-Weasley ! Je vais te tuer de mes mains !

Sa colère augmenta lorsqu'il aperçu l'état de sa partenaire. Il s'apprêta à l'étrangler lorsque le professeur de métamorphose arriva.

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Hermione ?!

-Monsieur Malfoy, emmenez cette pauvre jeune fille dans vos quartiers, Madame Pomfresh vous y attend. Quand à vous Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes une honte pour cet établissement. Les aurors sont en route pour vous emmener, vous êtes expulsé à vie de Poudlard ainsi que de toute autre école de magie.

-Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

-Fermes la Potter, tu n'es qu'un sang mêlé miséreux. »

Deux aurors arrivèrent dans un « crac » sonore.

« Ronald Bilius Weasley, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour torture et tentative de viol sur la personne d'Hermione Jane Granger. Reconnaissez-vous les faits ?

Le concerné releva la tête et contempla son œuvre, il tourna son regard vers les agents du Mangenmagot et dans un sourire sinistre leur dit :

-Je vous assure qu'elle était parfaitement consentante Messieurs. »


	8. Annonce

Bonjour tout le monde,

Désolée pour ma (très) longue absence, j'ai eu mon bac et ensuite les vacances etc ainsi que perte d'inspiration.

La fic sera finie ce mois-ci et je vous annonce que je ferai deux fins différentes ca sera a vous de choisir. Vous me direz laquelle vous préférez.

Bonne rentrée à tous


End file.
